L'Archange aux yeux d'émeraude
by brynamon
Summary: UA: Je le vis. Lui qu'on appelait le Prince des Serpentards. Harry Potter. Lui entre tous m'avait sauvée. Celui que j'appelais secrètement l'Archange aux yeux d'émeraude. Pourquoi? HP/GW DM/HG
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour !^^

Cette fiction commence en POV. Par moment le point de vue sera normal et à d'autre comme dans ce chapitre, ce sera le point de vue des personnages. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Dans cette fic, il n'y a pas de Survivant, Voldy n'est plus là et Harry est à Serpentard. Donc évidement James, Lily et Sirius sont vivant. Le Rating est T (-16) à cause du langage et de la violence du premier chapitre. Et éventuellement plus tard un Lémon.

**Disclaimer**** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Lui**

* * *

**POV Ginny**

Je m'appelle Ginevra Molly Weasley, mais je n'aime pas beaucoup mon prénom, alors tout le monde m'appelle Ginny. J'ai 16 ans et je suis en 6ème année à Gryffondor. Tout va bien pour moi. Je suis appréciée de mes camarades, même des Serpentards, j'ai des bonnes notes et j'ai une famille que j'adore.

Mais ma vie a pris une tournure désagréable quand j'étais avec mon dernier petit ami Dean Thomas. C'était le meilleur ami de mon frère et je l'aimais bien. Mais j'ai rompu avec lui car il voulait tout le temps coucher avec moi, et je n'en avais pas envie. Du moins pas avec lui.

Alors depuis, il me harcèle. Je crois qu'il a compris qu'un autre garçon attirait mon attention. Un Serpentard pas comme les autres. Alors il est furieux et m'ennuie. Il a même essayé de m'agresser à plusieurs reprises. Mais j'ai heureusement pu m'échapper à chaque fois. Je suis douée en Sortilège.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. C'est la star des Gryffondors. Il est si gentil et parfait, en apparence, qu'ils ne voudront jamais me croire. Et mon frère Ron, comment lui en parler ? Si mes frères Fred et George avaient été encore là, je sais qu'ils m'auraient crue sur parole. Mais ils n'étaient plus à l'école malheureusement. Alors je ne disais rien. Pourtant ma meilleure amie Hermione s'inquiétait. Elle voyait bien que je n'étais plus la même. L'étincelle qui m'animait s'éteignait. J'avais essayé de lui dire, mais mon frère était arrivé à ce moment-là avec Lui. Alors je n'ai rien dit et je n'ai pas réessayé. Elle était aussi la meilleure amie de mon frère et de Dean. Comment lui dire que son ami n'était qu'un pervers, salaud de surcroit ?

Ce soir, nous avons eu un entrainement de Quidditch. Mon frère est le Capitaine de l'équipe, et moi je joue Poursuiveur et je suis plutôt douée. L'équipe féminine professionnelle « Les Harpies de Holyhead » s'intéresse à moi, c'est tout dire !

J'avais décidé d'aller prendre un bain dans la Salle de bain des Préfets. Oui, je suis aussi préfète. Je m'étais endormie sans m'en rendre compte. Ce n'était pas étonnant, je dormais très peu à cause de cette histoire. Il était tard et le couvre-feu était dépassé.

Je sortis du bain et me rhabillai rapidement, lorsque brusquement quelqu'un m'attrapa par-derrière. C'était Lui. Il me força à l'embrasser. Je ne savais pas comment il était entré et je commençai à paniquer. Je n'avais pas ma baguette, elle était dans la poche de ma robe de sorcier. Je me débattis et il me gifla si fort que je tombai sur le sol à moitié assommé.

Il se vautra sur moi et déchira ma chemise. Je me débattis comme je pus, mais il était trop fort pour moi. J'avais les larmes aux yeux, mais je ne pleurerai jamais devant lui. Ça lui ferait trop plaisir. Il m'enleva mon soutien-gorge et ma culotte. J'en profitai pour lui donner un coup de genou dans le ventre. Je visai l'entrejambe, mais je le manquai. Il me gifla une nouvelle fois et ma tête cogna contre le sol, me laissant étourdie. Il se glissa entre mes jambes et me força à les écarter. Il défit sa braguette et au moment où je me résignai au pire, écœurée, il fut éjecté loin de moi.

Je me tournai pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé et je Le vis. Lui qu'on appelait le Prince des Serpentards. Ses yeux émeraudes habituellement froids, et que je trouvais magnifique, brillaient de rage. Harry Potter. Lui entre tous m'avait sauvée. Celui qui m'attirait depuis des années, mais que je n'avais jamais osé approcher. Celui que j'appelais secrètement l'Archange aux yeux d'émeraude. Pourquoi ? Parce que, s'il était beau comme un ange, il n'en avait pas le comportement. Je le voyais plutôt comme un Ange vengeur, un Archange. Sa victoire contre Voldemort confirmait ce fait.

Dean ne bougeait pas. Je ne sais pas quel sort mon Archange lui avait lancé, et je m'en fichais. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était qu'il ne me touchait plus.

Harry Potter se rapprocha de moi et il m'enroula dans sa cape, sans dire un mot. Ensuite il sortit un galion de sa poche et passa sa baguette au-dessus. Je pus voir que la pièce brillait légèrement. Puis il me souleva dans ses bras. J'eus un peu peur, mais quand je vis ses yeux ma peur me quitta. Il me regardait, non pas avec pitié, mais avec tendresse. Cela m'étonna, mais me mit en confiance. Je posai ma tête contre son épaule et passai mes bras autour de son cou. Il était visiblement bien plus costaud qu'il en avait l'air.

Il m'emporta jusqu'au 7ème étage et s'arrêta devant une tapisserie. Je la fixais un peu confuse. Il passa devant trois fois, puis une porte apparut. Je le regardai, étonnée, et il me fit un petit sourire, ce qui m'étonna encore plus. Je l'avais rarement vu sourire de cette manière à quiconque d'autre que Drago Malefoy. Ses sourires aux autres étaient le plus souvent sarcastiques ou moqueurs.

Il nous fit entrer dans la pièce qui était une chambre chaleureuse et confortable. Je le regardai inquiète, mais il me sourit de nouveau.

-Fais-moi confiance, me dit-il.

C'était les premiers mots qu'il me disait de sa voix grave et profonde. Elle me fit agréablement frissonner. Je le regardai dans les yeux une nouvelle fois et ce que j'y vis me rassura.

-D'accord, répondis-je d'une voix un peu rauque.

Il me dirigea vers une autre porte située sur la gauche et entra dans une autre pièce. C'était une petite salle de bain avec une douche et un lavabo. Il me posa sur le sol.

-Tu devrais prendre une douche, me dit-il.

Je hochai la tête. Il me tourna le dos, sortit de la pièce puis me dit :

-Je t'attends à côté.

J'enlevai sa cape, me mis sous la douche et la laissa couler. Je me savonnai frénétiquement, mais rien n'enleva cette sensation de dégoût et de répugnance que j'avais sur le corps. Je me sentais sale et cette sensation ne partirait pas facilement.

Je sortis de la douche, mais ne savais pas quoi mettre. Il toqua à la porte et l'ouvrit juste un peu pour faire passer son bras. Il me tendit une chemise de nuit. Je la mis et j'enroulai ensuite sa cape autour de moi. Elle me rassurait car il y avait son odeur dessus. Quel sentiment étrange sachant que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards ne s'entendaient pas en général. Mais je n'avais jamais fait grand cas de cette rivalité. Le Choixpeau magique avait hésité à m'envoyer à Serpentard, ce que je n'avais jamais dit à personne.

Je sortis de la pièce, et je le vis assis sur le lit. Je le rejoignis, m'assis à côté de lui et il me sourit à nouveau avec tendresse. C'était trop pour moi et je sentis l'émotion me submerger. Je fondis en larme. Je n'aimais pas pleurer et je le faisais rarement. Avoir six frères m'avait endurcie. Mais cette fois, j'en avais besoin, et je n'avais pas honte de lui montrer ma faiblesse. Je savais qu'il comprendrait. Il me serra dans ses bras forts et rassurants, en me caressant doucement les cheveux et en me murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Je finis par m'endormir épuisée, me sentant enfin en sécurité auprès de lui : Harry.

* * *

**POV Harry**

J'ai gardé Ginny contre moi encore un moment, puis je l'ai allongée sur le lit, sous les couvertures. Je m'inquiétais pour elle. Je savais qu'elle ferait sûrement des cauchemars. Mais je devais la laisser seule un moment, je devais m'occuper de Thomas. Drago devait déjà m'attendre dans la salle de bain des Préfets. Je pris du parchemin et une plume dans la table de chevet et je lui laissai un mot au cas où elle se réveillerait pendant mon absence. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Puis je partis rejoindre tranquillement mon meilleur ami.

Au fait je me présente : je suis Harry James Potter, j'ai 17ans et je suis en 7ème année à Serpentard. Ah, et je suis aussi Préfet en chef et Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de ma maison. Oui je sais, je suis plein de qualités.

On m'appelle le Sauveur, car j'ai vaincu un Mage Noir mégalomane nommé Voldemort qui semait la terreur il y a 2ans. Il voulait s'en prendre à mon père qui est un grand Auror et il nous a attaqué mes parents et moi. Je lui ai renvoyé son sort de mort ce qui l'a tué évidemment. Eh oui, malgré mon jeune âge je suis très doué. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais modeste. Depuis tout le monde m'admire.

Enfin pas les Gryffondors de mon année, mais c'est parce qu'ils sont jaloux. Ils ont toujours cru que c'était Thomas qui le vaincrait à cause d'une prophétie. Et c'est moi un Serpentard qui l'a fait. Quelle humiliation pour eux. Ça me fait bien rire. Ce Thomas est juste un faible et un lâche ! Mais je vais lui faire payer au centuple ce qu'il a fait à ma Ginny ce soir. Oui, elle ne le sait pas encore, mais elle est mienne.

Je la regarde depuis des mois. Elle me plait beaucoup. Elle est belle, gentille et intelligente. Elle a un caractère flamboyant qui m'attire, et elle est sans a priori sur les maisons de Poudlard. Comme ma mère. Elle aussi était à Gryffondor quand elle était étudiante, alors ça ne me pose pas de problème. Il y a toujours des exceptions à la règle. Et je ne fais pas grand cas des règles.

J'avais remarqué qu'elle me regardait souvent depuis quelque temps, et j'en étais ravi. Je voulais lui demander de sortir avec moi au début de l'année, mais j'avais appris qu'elle était avec Thomas. Cet idiot. Ça m'avait énervé mais j'avais attendu. Je savais que ça ne durerait pas, et effectivement elle a rompu au bout de deux mois. J'aurais pu intervenir avant, mais je voulais qu'elle vienne vers moi d'abord. Les Serpentards ont leur fierté.

Mais depuis cette date, j'avais remarqué qu'elle allait de moins en moins bien. Ses beaux yeux chocolat qui me plaisaient tant s'étaient ternis. Mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir pourquoi. Je l'avais suivie quelquefois discrètement, mais je n'avais rien découvert de bizarre. Et puis ce soir, mon instinct m'a poussé à regarder la carte du Maraudeur que m'a donnée mon parrain Sirius. J'avais de temps en temps des fortes intuitions et j'avais appris à m'y fier. Je l'ai vue dans la salle de bain des préfets et la carte indiquait qu'elle était en danger. Alors j'ai foncé et j'ai découvert ce qu'il lui faisait. J'ai été pris d'une rage froide et je lui ai lancé un sort de matraquage. Ça l'a assommé direct. Et il n'allait pas en sortir indemne. Et ce sera encore pire quand j'en aurai fini avec lui. Ste Mangouste aura un nouveau patient ce soir.

Je retrouvai Drago. Il m'attendait comme prévu, assis tranquillement sur une chaise qu'il avait fait apparaitre.

-Ah te voilà, dit-il nonchalamment comme à son habitude. Alors ?

-Cet enfoiré a essayé de la violer, répondis-je durement.

Le visage de Drago se durcit. Il savait à quel point Ginny me plaisait. De plus il l'aimait bien. « La seule Gryffondor digne d'intérêt » disait-il souvent. Alors apprendre que ce type que nous détestions tous les deux s'en était pris à elle le mettait aussi en colère que moi.

-Je vois, dit-il en sortant sa deuxième baguette, je crois que M. Thomas a besoin d'apprendre ce qui arrive à ceux qui s'attaquent à l'un des nôtres.

-Exactement, dis-je en sortant également ma deuxième baguette.

Pendant une de nos nombreuses excursions dans l'Allée des Embrumes, nous avions acheté des baguettes introuvables. À l'époque, nous étions mineurs et elles nous permettaient de faire de la magie sans que le ministère nous détecte. De plus, nous pouvions faire des blagues et utiliser de la magie peu orthodoxe sans jamais nous faire prendre.

Je réveillai Thomas, et Drago et moi lui expliquâmes longuement notre point de vue sur ses actes de ce soir. Drago et moi connaissions un grand nombre de sorts dits « gris », car ils étaient limites magie noire, mais pas interdits par le ministère. Ensuite, je lui ai jeté un sort qui l'empêchera de révéler à qui que ce soit ce que nous lui avons fait. Ai-je précisé que je suis un très bon élève ? Puis nous l'avons laissé là.

Tandis que Drago retournait dans notre salle commune, je me dirigeai vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Je voulais qu'il sache. Il avait toujours été sympa avec Drago et moi et je l'aimais bien. Lui non plus n'avait pas de préjugés et je le respectais pour cela.

Quand je lui racontai ce que Thomas avait fait, l'étincelle qui brillait habituellement dans ses yeux s'éteignit. Il était clairement très déçu et il me promit de s'occuper de lui. Je savais qu'il se doutait que j'avais fait quelque chose, mais il ne me posa aucune question. Et de toute façon, il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien prouver. Il me dit qu'il voulait voir Ginny quand elle serait prête. Je hochai la tête et retournai dans la salle sur demande auprès d'elle. Quand j'entrai dans la pièce, je vis qu'elle était réveillée.


	2. Pourquoi

Et bien, merci pour votre accueil !^^

10 Reviews, 3 Favoris et 6 Alerte !^^ Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de réaction à ce premier chapitre.

audelange : Merci c'est un honneur !^^

jg : voilà la suite !^^

klaude : Merci !^^ Voilà un début de réponse.

Clare : Merci !^^

Un peu de pub pour la fic de ma sœur Clarisse972 « Dommage Collatéral » que vous trouverez dans mes favoris. C'est un Crossover HP/TWILIGTH, et ca devient captivant ! ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Pourquoi

* * *

**

**POV Hermione**

Je regardais l'heure inquiète. J'étais dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, il était près de minuit, et Ginny, ma meilleure amie, n'était toujours pas rentrée. Pourquoi étais-je inquiète ? Eh bien, j'avais remarqué depuis quelque temps quelque chose qui me dérangeais beaucoup. En effet, depuis que Ginny et Dean avaient rompu, le regard qu'il portait sur elle me déplaisait. Je suis peut-être sa meilleure amie, mais je ne suis pas aveugle. Je vois bien que Ginny n'est pas bien en sa présence. Je crois qu'elle a peur de lui. Et plus le temps passe, plus cette impression se confirme. Elle avait essayé de me dire quelque chose il n'y a pas longtemps, mais dès que Ron et Dean sont arrivés, elle s'était tue. Et depuis, elle n'avait pas réessayé.

Je sais bien pourquoi Dean lui en veut. Ginny m'a avoué son intérêt pour Harry Potter il y a bien longtemps et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Harry Potter est un garçon intelligent, plutôt mignon et charismatique. Il a toujours été courtois avec moi. Quand son ami Malefoy m'insultait avant de Sang-de-bourbe, il lui donnait toujours une tape derrière la tête avec un regard noir. J'avais fini par savoir que c'était parce que sa mère était une « né-moldu » comme moi. De plus, j'ai gagné son respect comme il a gagné le mien. Nous nous disputons toujours la première place en cours et je dois avouer que je suis un peu jalouse de lui. Je me demande comment il arrive à avoir de si bonnes notes en cours, tout en s'amusant à côté. Je n'arrive pas à faire cela et je lui envie son aisance. Pour finir, Potter est Préfet-en-chef comme moi, Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard et, cerise sur le gâteau, c'est lui qui a vaincu Voldemort. Nous pensions tous que ce serait Dean, mais il faut croire que nous nous trompions. Et pour être honnête, Potter avait plus la tête de l'emploi que lui. Je crois que le professeur Dumbledore avait des doutes aussi car il a toujours gardé un œil sur Potter, je le sais.

Maintenant Dean s'est rendu compte que Ginny aimait bien Potter. Je pense que c'est trop pour lui. Mais je ne le laisserai pas faire du mal à Ginny, meilleure amie ou pas. Et ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que lui non plus n'est pas rentré et je n'ai pas aimé le regard qu'il a posé sur elle après leur entrainement de Quidditch. Je décidai d'allez voir si je les retrouvais.

Au fait, je m'appelle Hermione Jane Granger, j'ai 18 ans, je suis en 7ème année à Gryffondor et je suis la meilleure amie de Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas et Ginny Weasley. On dit que je suis intelligente et c'est vrai que le Choixpeau magique avait hésité à m'envoyer à Serdaigle. Le fait d'être Préfète-en Chef me permet d'aller voir ce qui se passe, sans risquer d'avoir des problèmes avec Rusard.

Je sais qu'ils ont eu un entrainement de Quidditch difficile, alors peut-être que Ginny est aller prendre un bain pour se détendre dans la salle de bain des préfets. Elle faisait souvent cela. Quand j'arrivai à proximité de celle-ci, je croisai Drago Malefoy. Il avait un sourire plutôt satisfait je trouve. Je me demandai pourquoi.

-Granger, me salua-t-il.

C'est vrai que depuis notre 5ème année, il est lui aussi devenu courtois envers moi. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Je me dis qu'il a simplement mûri.

-Avant que tu ne dises quoi que se soit Granger, j'étais avec Harry. Il vient de partir pour allez voir le directeur.

-Pourquoi ? Lui demandai-je intriguée.

Il haussa simplement les épaules et continua sa route.

-Attends ! Lui demandais-je. Tu n'aurais pas croisé Ginny par hasard ?

-Pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-il avec un regard étrange qui me mit tout de suite sur le qui-vive.

-Elle n'est pas rentrée dans notre salle commune. Je suis un peu inquiète c'est tout. Il est tard, répondis-je.

Il sembla hésiter un moment puis me répondit doucement.

-Elle est en sécurité maintenant. Harry prend soin d'elle.

Mon inquiétude monta d'un cran.

-Pourquoi Potter prend soin d'elle ? Et que veux-tu dire par « elle est en sécurité _maintenant » _? Dis-je en insistant bien sur le maintenant.

Il me regarda intensément puis me répondit lentement le visage fermé:

-Thomas l'a agressée. Harry est arrivé juste à temps.

Je blêmis. Mes pires craintes semblaient se réaliser.

-Juste à temps pour quoi ? Soufflai-je.

Il me regarda un peu narquois.

-Tu m'as très bien compris Granger.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Ma meilleure amie avait faillit se faire violer. Et par mon meilleur ami en plus. Mais heureusement Potter avait été là. Je me sentis coupable. Je savais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas et j'aurai dû rester avec elle. Malefoy sembla comprendre mes sentiments.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir Granger, me dit-il gentiment.

-Mais si ! Me fustigeai-je. Je savais bien que quelque chose clochait avec lui, et pourtant je n'ai pas réagi assez vite.

Je partais dans un monologue accusateur envers moi-même, quand soudain il m'attrapa par les épaules et me secoua fermement. Je le regardai un moment surprise, puis je revins sur terre.

-Où est-elle ?

-Avec Harry. Comme je te l'ai dit, il est allé prévenir le directeur puis il va prendre soin d'elle. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne lui fera pas de mal.

-Je le sais, répliquai-je.

Il sembla un peu étonné. Je lui fis un sourire indulgent. Je savais que ce que je venais de dire était surprenant. Les Gryffondors ne faisaient pas confiance aux Serpentards, en général.

-Je sais reconnaitre un mec bien quand j'en croise un Malefoy, peu importe sa maison.

Il me fit un petit sourire et cela me perturba un peu. Depuis quand Malefoy était devenu aussi mignon ? Je ne m'en étais jamais rendue compte avant ! Il hocha la tête.

-Bonne nuit Granger.

-Bonne nuit Malefoy.

Il me sourit à nouveau puis partit. Je me dirigeai vers le bureau de Dumbledore, je voulais en savoir plus.

* * *

**POV Drago**

Et bien, quelle rencontre surprenante. La réputation de Granger est méritée finalement. J'avais hésité à lui dire la vérité pensant qu'elle me traiterait de menteur, mais finalement elle m'a cru sur parole. Et plus surprenant, elle fait confiance à Harry malgré le fait qu'il soit à Serpentard. Harry m'avait dit à plusieurs reprises qu'elle était intéressante comme fille, mais je l'avais toujours jugée de part ses amis Ron Weasley et Dean Thomas. Je crois que Ginny n'est pas la seule Gryffondor digne d'intérêt finalement.

Je dois avouer que je la regardai autrement depuis le bal de Noël qui avait eu lieu quand nous étions en 4ème année. Je me suis rendu compte à ce moment là qu'elle n'était pas seulement une grosse cervelle « je-sais-tout ». Elle était aussi une jolie jeune fille. Du coup, j'avais arrêté de l'insulter sans aucune raison valable.

Et ce soir, elle m'avait prouvé qu'elle avait de la jugeote en avouant qu'elle avait eu des doutes sur Thomas. Comme quoi certains Gryffondor, enfin deux d'entre eux, ne sont pas si obtus que ça et savent voir au delà des apparences. Peut-être que je devrais en faire de même.

Quand j'ai remarqué qu'elle commençait à s'accuser de ne pas avoir assez protégé Ginny, je suis intervenu. Elle n'est pas responsable, alors je n'allais pas la laisser faire n'est-ce pas ? J'avoue que je me suis surpris aussi. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais être sympa avec elle, et j'ai trouvé cela plutôt plaisant. Et j'ai aussi aimé poser mes mains sur ses épaules. Le contact avait été agréable.

Hum, je n'ai pas de petite amie en ce moment, c'est peut-être pour ça que je suis plus sensible à son charme.

Au faite, je suis Drago Lucius Malefoy, j'ai 17 ans, je suis en 7ème année à Serpentard et je suis le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter. Je joue Poursuiveur dans notre équipe de Quidditch et je suis plutôt bon élève. Je suis aussi très beau garçon et j'ai eu pas mal de petites amies.

Mais je dois avouer que cela commence à m'ennuyer. Elles étaient toutes très jolies, mais elles n'avaient pas beaucoup de cervelle au contraire de Granger. Peut-être qu'il serait temps que je modifie mes critères. C'est Harry qui a raison finalement : Il vaut mieux avoir une petite amie belle ET intelligente que seulement belle. Lui a trouvé sa perle rare et est en bonne voix pour la conquérir. Il est peut-être temps que je trouve la mienne.

* * *

**POV DEAN**

J'ai perdu la tête. Je n'ai aucune excuse. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?

J'avais tout pour être heureux. J'avais des amis sympas, j'étais admiré et j'avais de jolies petites amies. Mais tout à changer à cause de lui, Harry Potter. Il avait toujours été meilleur que moi. Meilleur en classe, meilleur au Quidditch et toutes les filles lui couraient après. Je m'étais dit que quand je vaincrai Voldemort, je serai enfin meilleur que lui dans un domaine. Mais non. Il avait vaincu Voldemort pendant les vacances avant notre 5ème année. Quelle humiliation pour moi ! Nous pensions que la Prophétie me désignait comme le seul à pouvoir le vaincre, mais non. Lui un Serpentard a vaincu Voldemort. Du coup, il est célèbre dans le monde entier maintenant, mais il a l'air de s'en moquer. Comme pour me narguer, je voyais tous les jours cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il avait sur le front, et qu'il avait reçu lors de cette confrontation. Ils se pâmaient tous d'admiration devant celle-ci, disant que c'était la preuve de son grand courage. Lui un Serpentard !

Alors j'ai cherché un moyen de me venger. J'avais remarqué que Ginny lui plaisait. Alors je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi. J'étais heureux. J'avais enfin quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas. Et je voulais en jouir. Mais voilà, elle avait rompu. Et je me suis vite rendu compte que c'était parce qu'elle aussi s'intéressait à Potter. Ça m'a rendu fou de rage et j'ai perdu tout sens commun.

Je savais que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble, alors je voulais lui prendre quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais récupérer, sa virginité. Cela m'obsédait au point d'en devenir fou. Je voulais la lui prendre de gré ou de force, sans considération pour les sentiments de Ginny. J'ai honte. La sœur de mon meilleur ami. Comment pourrais-je lui faire face après cela ? Il me tuera quand il saura ce que j'ai fais ce soir.

Je l'ai agressée, et je n'aurai pas hésité à la violer. Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? Et comble de l'ironie, c'est Lui qui m'a arrêté. Potter. Encore ! Je ne pourrai pas décrire le calvaire qu'il m'a fait vivre ce soir avec Malefoy. Mais je l'ai mérité n'est-ce pas ? J'ai été trop loin. J'aurai dû me douter qu'il me le ferait payer. Et ce n'est rien à côté de ce que les Weasley me réserveront. J'en frémis d'horreur. J'ai gâché ma vie. A cause de lui. Toujours à cause de lui !

Le professeur Dumbledore me regarde. Je vois sa déception. Hermione est avec lui. Elle me regarde avec horreur et dégoût. Je ne supporte pas leurs regards accusateurs. Je me détourne. Je tombe dans une bienheureuse torpeur. Oublier enfin… L'oublier…

* * *

**POV ALBUS**

Je regardai Dean Thomas sombrer dans l'inconscience. Cela valait mieux pour lui. Comme toujours les jeunes Potter et Malefoy n'avaient pas fait dans la dentelle, mais comment leur en vouloir ? Je me sentais coupable. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une chose pareille arriverait dans mon école. Je n'avais pas remarqué que le comportement de Dean Thomas envers la jeune Miss Weasley n'était pas normal. Je savais qu'il était en colère contre Harry, mais je savais aussi que celui-ci pourrait le gérer. Alors je ne m'en étais pas mêlé.

Cela a été une erreur, et la jeune Miss Weasley en a fait les frais. Heureusement qu'Harry veillait sur elle ! Je savais qu'il finirait par s'intéresser à elle. Elle ressemble énormément à Lily Potter et Harry est le portrait craché de son père, James. Je suis heureux pour eux car je sais que les sentiments d'Harry pour la jeune Ginny sont réciproques. Mais ma joie est entachée par les évènements de ce soir.

J'emmenai le jeune Thomas à l'infirmerie, mais Pompom ne put pas faire grand-chose pour lui. Elle organisa son transfère à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste.

Demain, j'aurai une longue journée. Je vais devoir informer les parents de Dean Thomas et de Ginny Weasley de ce qui est arrivé. Molly Weasley est redoutable quand on s'en prend à un membre de sa famille. J'en frémis d'avance. Selon la décision que prendra Ginny, il faudra que j'en informe également le Ministère de la Magie.

Je n'envie pas Miss Granger. Elle a décidé d'accepter la lourde tâche d'informer Ronald Weasley de la situation. Et quand ce sera fait, tous les frères Weasley seront au courant très rapidement.

Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Dean Thomas.

* * *

Chapitre recorrigé par ma chère sœur Clarisse972. Les plus pointilleux apprécierons je pense ;-)


	3. Surprise

Désolée pour l'attente. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que ca faisait si longtemps. Oups ! Petit soucie d'inspiration aussi.

En tout cas, merci pour vos encouragements et vos reviews.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Surprise**

* * *

**POV GINNY**

Je me suis réveillée très rapidement car j'avais senti qu'Il n'était plus là. J'ai lu son petit mot qui m'informa qu'il serait absent un moment. Donc je l'attendais depuis. Je savais que je n'arriverais pas dormir s'il n'était pas là pour veiller sur moi. Je sais que ma réaction est un peu irrationnelle mais je ne peux rien y faire. J'ai besoin de sa présence pour me rassurer. J'ai peur de faire des cauchemars. Et je veux savoir ce qu'il a fait à Dean. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais qu'il est retourné le voir. L'expression dans ses yeux était assez explicite. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il ait des ennuis à cause de moi. Alors j'ai attendu.

Au bout d'un moment, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Il était là à nouveau. Il ne sembla pas surpris de me voir réveillée. Je le regardais d'un air sévère, mais un sourire de lui me calma immédiatement. Oh oh ! C'était mauvais signe s'il arrivait à désarmer ma colère d'un seul sourire. Mais c'était tellement inhabituel de sa part que je ne savais pas comment réagir. Je me repris et lui demandai fermement :

-Qu'es-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Il referma la porte, s'approcha de moi, et plongea son regard dans le mien. Je fus perdue. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques et avaient toujours été ma faiblesse. Et j'avais l'étrange impression qu'il le savait. Aucunes paroles ne purent sortir de ma bouche devenue sèche. Il s'installa près de moi sur le lit, tendit la main vers moi et me caressa doucement la joue.

-Répond-moi, insistai-je d'une voix enrouée.

Il se pencha vers moi et posa quelques doux baisers sur mon cou. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement de plaisir et je me sentis faible. Ce n'était pas juste. Mon Archange aux yeux d'émeraude était de retour et, fidèle à sa réputation, il employait des moyens déloyaux pour me faire taire. Mais je ne protestai pas vraiment et je le laissai faire. C'était si agréable. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel avant. Il remonta ses lèvres douces et chaudes le long de mon cou, puis il grignota le lobe de mon oreille du bout des dents. Je frissonnai. Il dût mal interpréter ma réaction car il posa un dernier baiser derrière mon oreille, puis il s'éloigna un peu de moi. Je fus un peu déçue mais je comprenais. J'avais été agressée ce soir et il me ménageait.

Il me prit dans ses bras forts et m'allongea sur le lit. Je me crispai un bref moment, mais il se contenta de me serrer contre lui. Alors je me détendis et en profitai. Son corps était ferme et solide et je me sentis de nouveau à ma place dans ses bras. Une partie de moi aurait voulu qu'il continue car j'avais longtemps rêvé de ce moment. Mais l'autre partie de moi était encore trop fragile. Le souvenir de ce qui m'était arrivée était encore trop présent. Alors j'acceptai le simple réconfort qu'il me donnait. Pour le moment du moins. Je me rendormis en imaginant ses lèvres pressées fougueusement contre les miennes…

* * *

**POV HARRY**

Je la senti s'endormir à nouveau contre moi et j'étais très satisfait. Elle était enfin là où je le souhaitais : en sécurité dans mes bras. Et je n'étais pas prêt de la lâcher. Elle sera bientôt mienne.

Je savais en revenant que, si elle était réveillée, elle serait sûrement en colère contre moi quand elle comprendrait ce que j'avais fait. Mais je savais aussi que c'était plus de l'inquiétude pour moi qu'autre chose. Elle tenait à moi. C'était un sentiment si agréable !

J'avais remarqué plus d'une fois que quand elle croisait mon regard, le sien devenait trouble et qu'elle semblait se perdre dans mes yeux. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient beaux. Je les avais hérités de ma mère, et mon père m'avait avoué que c'était la première chose qu'il l'avait attiré chez elle. Alors j'avais vite compris que c'était également le point faible de Ginny, vis-à-vis de moi, et je n'hésitai pas à m'en servir pour la calmer.

Je savais qu'elle reviendrait à la charge plus tard, mais ce soir n'était pas le moment pour en parler. En fait, jamais était le meilleur moment mais je n'allais pas le lui dire.

Ce doux petit intermède avec elle avait été très agréable, mais j'en voulais plus. Beaucoup plus. Je la voulais elle nue sur ce lit, et moi niché entre ses jolies jambes.

Je soupirai. J'avais hâte que ce jour se termine. Je ne voulais pas que le souvenir de notre premier baiser soit entaché par ce qui lui était arrivé ce soir, alors je pris sur moi. Je devais patienter encore un peu. Mais ce n'était que partie remise. Dès demain je ferai tout ce que je peux pour la conquérir. Je souris malicieusement : à en juger par sa réaction de ce soir, ca ne devrai pas être trop difficile.

Elle bougea dans son sommeil et murmura avec un petit sourire:

-Harry, mon archange.

Son archange ? C'est ainsi qu'elle me voyait ? C'était plutôt flatteur en fait, et j'aimais bien ca. Ca me ressemblait effectivement. J'étais heureux qu'elle rêve de moi plutôt que de faire des cauchemars.

Elle bougea à nouveau et s'allongea complètement sur moi. Mon corps se durcit malgré moi, et je gémis de frustration. Sentir ses courbes bien féminines pressées contre moi me donnait encore plus envie d'elle. Je la voulais tellement mais je refoulai mon désir. Je m'installai le plus confortablement possible contre les oreillers malgré ma position, puis je me laissai gagner par le sommeil.

Demain devrait être une journée intéressante. J'étais impatient de voir la tête que feront Weasley et les autres Gryffondors quand ils découvriront la vraie nature de leur « héros » !

* * *

**POV HERMIONE**

Je retournai à la Salle Commune des Gryffondor après ma discussion avec Dumbledore. Je devais voir si Ron était encore réveillé. Je n'avais pas hâte d'avoir cette conversation, mais je savais que je ne dormirais pas bien sans cela. En arrivant, je vis que Ron était bel et bien réveillé et il avait l'air en colère. Ca démarrait mal.

-Tu sais où est Ginny ? Me demanda-t-il brusquement. Elle n'est pas encore rentrée alors que le couvre-feu et dépassé depuis longtemps !

-Oui plus ou moins, répondis-je posément.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? S'exclama-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ecoute Ron, balbutiai-je, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire à propos de ta sœur et ce n'est pas facile alors…

-Elle est avec un garçon c'est ça ? Me coupa-t-il. Attend que maman apprenne cela.

-RON TAIS-TOI ! Criai-je à bout de patience. Ta sœur est effectivement avec un garçon, mais ça n'a absolument rien avoir avec ce que tu penses !

-Ah oui, vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que ca pourrait être d'autre, me répondit-il ayant clairement l'air de penser que j'étais naïve.

-Il prend soin d'elle, lui dis-je doucement puis je pris une profonde inspiration. Ron ta sœur a été agressée ce soir.

-QUOI ? S'écria-t-il abasourdi. COMMENT ÇA AGRESSEE ? PAR QUI ?

-Je veux dire par là qu'elle a presque été violée ce soir, et qu'elle est avec le garçon qui a arrêté l'agresseur.

-QUI ? Me demanda-t-il, fou de rage.

-Potter.

-POTTER A AGRESSE MA SŒUR ? Eructa-t-il le visage rouge et les yeux fous.

-Mais non Ron ! Fis-je en roulant des yeux exaspérée. Potter a _arrêté_ l'agresseur.

Ron sembla se calmer un peu.

-QUI ? QUI A FAIT ÇA A MA SŒUR ? Insista-t-il.

Je le regardai indécise. Il dût comprendre que j'avais un peu peur de lui répondre, car il vint lentement vers moi et posa délicatement ses mains sur mes épaules.

-Dis-moi Hermione, je t'en pris, me demanda-t-il doucement. J'ai besoin de savoir tu comprends ? C'est ma petite sœur.

Il avait raison et je savais que je devais lui dire. Je pris de nouveau une profonde inspiration et je le regardai droit dans les yeux.

-Ron, l'agresseur de ta sœur c'est Dean.

Je n'avais jamais vu une telle expression sur son visage, et franchement elle me fit un peu peur.

* * *

**POV RON**

Je n'arrivai pas à croire ce que je venais d'entendre, et pourtant je savais qu'Hermione ne me mentait pas. Dean. Mon meilleur ami. Il m'avait trahi. Et de la pire des manières possibles. J'avais bien remarqué qu'il avait du mal à oublier ma sœur, mais ça !

Le choc s'estompa et je sentis monter une rage en moi que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant. Même pas envers Potter et Malefoy dans les pires moments. Potter. Il était seul avec ma sœur en ce moment même. Et pourtant je n'arrivai pas à être en colère contre lui. Il avait sauvé ma sœur. Incroyable. Rien ne l'obligeait à le faire. Non, ma colère était dirigée contre une seule personne en ce moment, et j'avais besoin de réponses.

-Où est Dean ? Demandai-je froidement à Hermione.

Elle semblait inquiète. Je savais que l'expression de mon visage devait lui faire peur.

-A Sainte Mangouste, me répondit-elle.

-Comment ? L'interrogeai-je, interpellé.

-Potter et Malefoy, m'expliqua-t-elle. J'ai croisé Malefoy dans un couloir quand je cherchai Ginny. C'est lui qui m'a appris qu'elle avait été agressée, et que Potter l'avait emmenée en lieu sûr avant d'aller voir Dumbledore. Quand j'ai été voir le directeur, Potter était déjà reparti et je l'ai accompagné sur les lieux de l'agression. C'était dans la Salle de Bain des Préfets, et on y a retrouvé Dean dans un sale état.

Je devinai sans peine ce qui avait pu se passer. Le sens de l'honneur de Potter et Malefoy me surprit quelque peu car ils étaient des Serpentards, mais pas plus que ca. J'aurais moi-même fait la même chose si la situation avait été inversée, peu importe si la fille avait été la sœur d'un ennemi d'école. Mais cela me frustra. Comment allais-je faire payer à cet enfoiré de Dean ce qu'il avait fait à ma sœur, s'il n'était plus là pour subir ma colère? Je réfléchis un moment, puis un mauvais sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres : Fred et George pourront m'aider !

Je remerciai Hermione et je la serrai tendrement dans mes bras.

-Merci de m'avoir prévenu, lui dis-je doucement.

-De rien, c'est normal, me répondit-elle en me rendant mon étreinte avec un léger sourire.

Elle sembla soulagée de voir que je m'étais un peu calmé. J'avais eu des sentiments forts pour elle pendant un moment, mais je m'étais vite rendu compte que ca ne marcherait pas entre nous et que je la considérais plus comme ma deuxième sœur.

-Soit prudente en retournant dans ta Salle Commune d'accord ? On ne sait plus à qui faire confiance, dis-je amèrement.

Elle me lança un regard attristé mais elle acquiesça.

-Qui aurait cru que des Serpentards étaient plus fiables que des Griffondors ? Déclara-t-elle.

C'était effectivement une question troublante : Potter et Malefoy, des Serpentards que je méprisais, avaient protégé ma sœur. Alors que Dean, qui était un Gryffondor et mon soi-disant meilleur ami, lui avait fait du mal. Je devrais peut-être commencer à revoir mon appréciation des autres. Visiblement je m'étais planté quelque part.

Je laissai Hermione repartir et je montai dans mon dortoir pour écrire des lettres à mes frères. Un éclair de rage me parcourut à nouveau quand je vis les affaires de Dean dans le dortoir. Dean subira la fureur légendaire des frères Weasley, ce n'est qu'une question de temps, foi de Ron Weasley.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. A bientôt pour la suite !^^


	4. Prémices d'une confrontation

Et voilà le chapitre 4 ! Eh oui je sais que vous l'avez attendu ce chapitre, mais je n'avais plus trop l'envie d'écrire et peu de temps pour le faire aussi. Sans compter que j'ai des voisins qui me rendent dingue ! Vivement que je déménage !

Relecture Clarisse972. Spécial dédicace à elle, qui je suis sûre va aimer ce chapitre !^^

Merci pour vos encouragements, favoris et alerte !^^

Dj3ssii3 : la fureur Weasley se prépare.

Klaude : merci pour la review.

Lison-a : non comme tu vois je continue.

Blueshine : merci pour la review.

Bonne lecture !^^

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Prémices d'une confrontation à venir**

* * *

**ALBUS POV**

J'avais prévenu la mère et le beau père de Dean Thomas que leur fils était à Ste Mangouste. Ça n'avait pas été facile, mais je leur avais parlé de l'agression de Miss Weasley. Inutile de dire qu'ils avaient été consternés. Moi-même je m'en voulais d'avoir si mal jugé ce garçon. Où m'étais-je trompé ?

Je devais attendre la visite de Miss Weasley pour savoir si elle voulait porter plainte. De même que le réveil de Mr Thomas pour savoir s'il voulait également porter plainte contre ses agresseurs supposés. Bien que je me doutai qu'il ne serait pas capable de dénoncer Harry et Drago. Ces deux jeunes hommes étaient bien trop intelligents pour se faire prendre. De plus, histoire de corser encore plus les choses, Harry était le fils du Chef du Bureau des Aurors. Cela s'annonçait mal pour Mr Thomas !

J'avais justement prévenu les Aurors de la situation, et James Potter viendrait en personne demain matin pour écouter le témoignage de Miss Weasley. J'espérais qu'Harry viendrait aussi. Il était toujours amusant de voir le père et le fils interagir ensemble, et cela amènerait un peu de gaieté dans un moment qui s'annoncerait sûrement très lourd émotionnellement. Je devais également faire venir les parents de Miss Weasley pour les informer de la situation, mais je préférai attendre le matin. Je n'avais pas hâte d'annoncer la nouvelle à Molly…

* * *

**PERCY POV**

Fred et George avaient rapidement reçu les lettres de Ronald grâce à un sort du ministère que je leur avais appris à tous. Il permettait aux hiboux de voler très rapidement vers le destinataire de leurs lettres, mais il ne fallait l'utiliser qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, car c'était très épuisant pour eux. D'après Fred, le pauvre Coquecigrue s'était évanoui en arrivant chez eux et il n'avait pas pu distribuer les autres lettres. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Ronald avait eu raison de l'utiliser, et l'essentiel c'était que nous avions eu le message.

Dire que nous étions en colère était très loin de la réalité. En vérité, nous étions tous fous de rage !

Nous nous étions tous réunis chez moi, car j'étais celui qui habitait le plus près de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste.

Pour être honnête, je n'étais pas plus surpris que cela. Je n'avais jamais vraiment apprécié Dean Thomas : c'était un m'as-tu-vu en quête d'attention. De plus, son niveau scolaire était plus que moyen, et ses manières, quand il était invité à rester au Terrier, étaient discourtoises ce qui pourrait laisser penser qu'il n'avait pas reçu une bonne éducation. Ce que je savais être faux car j'avais déjà rencontré ses parents et ils étaient tout à fait charmants. Ce qui m'avait le plus agacé, c'était qu'il n'avait pas cessé de se vanter qu'il serait le seul à vaincre Voldemort. C'était risible vu qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage de prononcer son nom. Mais il était le meilleur ami de mon petit frère, alors j'avais fait un effort pour l'amour de Ronald.

Ronald. Il doit se sentir si mal ! Non seulement il se sent sûrement coupable parce que Ginny a été agressée sans qu'il soit là pour la protéger, mais en plus cette infamie a été causée par celui qui était sensé être son meilleur ami. Cela me fait de la peine pour lui, mais j'espère que cet incident lui ouvrira enfin les yeux. Il devait comprendre que dans la vie, rien n'était tout noir ou tout blanc ! Selon sa vision étriquée du monde, tous les Serpentard sont des Mangemorts dans la formation et tous les Gryffondor des héros de la lumière. La réalité était tout autre.

Pour dire que j'avais été heureux d'apprendre que c'était finalement Harry Potter qui avait vaincu Voldemort était un euphémisme. J'avais été transporté de joie ! Non seulement cet infâme autoproclamé Lord avait disparu pour de bon, mais en plus cela m'avait conforté dans le fait que Thomas était bien incapable de le faire.

J'ai beaucoup d'estime pour Harry Potter. Il est bon élève, sérieux et sans préjugé malgré la maison à laquelle il appartient. En fait, Harry avait fait diminuer de beaucoup les conflits entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, ce qui avait rendu mon travail de Préfet en chef beaucoup plus simple. Il m'a également recommandé à son père, le Chef Auror James Potter, qui m'a fait entrer au Département de la Justice Magique dès ma sortie de Poudlard. Alors j'ai une dette envers lui, et elle a encore augmenté ce soir. Je lui suis extrêmement reconnaissant d'avoir protégé ma petite sœur. J'ai toujours secrètement espéré qu'Harry remarquerait Ginny et qu'il jetterait son dévolu sur elle. Ils seraient parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Je sais depuis longtemps qu'elle a des sentiments pour lui, et je l'ai encouragé dans cette voie en lui racontant tout ce que je sais sur lui. De plus, il est le seul héritier d'une riche famille de sang-pur. Je ne crois pas à la suprématie du sang proclamé par le soi-disant Lord. J'espère tout simplement que ma sœur fera un beau mariage et qu'elle ne souffrira pas des mêmes problèmes d'argent que nos parents ont eus.

Inutile de dire que j'ai été consterné d'apprendre qu'elle sortait avec Thomas, mais je savais que cela ne durerait pas. Il n'avait pas la carrure pour faire face aux frères Weasley. La seule chose qui l'avait protégé de notre attaque habituelle contre les petits amis de Ginny était Ronald. Mais je suis certain que maintenant, il le regrette amèrement.

Mes autres frères se sentent également très reconnaissants envers Harry et comptaient bien le remercier. Mais d'abord, il est temps pour nous de nous préparer à rendre une petite visite à Thomas avant qu'il ne soit emmené par les Aurors et donc hors de notre portée.

Quelqu'un frappa énergiquement à ma porte. Mes frères me regardèrent avec sûrement la même pensée que moi. Est-ce que ça pourrait être...

Je me levai pour ouvrir et je retrouvai sur le seuil la personne que je m'attendais plus ou moins à voir, en compagnie d'une autre qui était totalement inattendue : Ronald et Drago Malefoy !

* * *

**NYMPH… OK ! OK ! J'AI COMPRIS ! (rires)**

**TONKS POV **

J'attendais mon coéquipier Kingsley devant la porte de la chambre du jeune Thomas. Il était parti se chercher quelque chose à manger à la cafétéria. Quand il sera de retour, je pourrais rentrer chez moi auprès de mon mari Remus. Celui-ci s'inquiéterait immédiatement si j'arrivai trop en retard. Il faut dire que depuis qu'il avait appris il y a quatre mois que j'étais enceinte, il s'était transformé en une véritable mère poule au plus grand amusement de ses trois meilleurs amis, Sirius Black, qui était aussi mon grand cousin, James Potter, qui était également mon patron, et Severus Rogue.

Je me mis à bâiller en caressant tendrement mon petit ventre rond quand soudain la porte à côté de moi s'ouvrit. Mais avant que j'eus le temps de me retourner, je reçus un coup derrière la tête qui me provoqua une violente douleur et je n'en sus pas plus.

* * *

**SEVERUS POV**

Je me dirigeai vers le bureau d'Albus qui m'avait convoqué. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, et celui-ci augmenta quand je rencontrai Minerva dans le couloir menant au bureau du directeur. Nous nous regardâmes inquiet : cela ne pouvait pas être bon si cela impliquait nos deux Maisons.

Je donnais le mot de passe à la gargouille, puis nous montâmes rapidement les escaliers. Arrivés sur le palier Albus nous demanda d'entrer comme il le faisait toujours. Je n'avais jamais réussi à comprendre comment il s'y prenait pour savoir qui était derrière la porte. C'était l'avantage d'être le directeur de l'école sans doute.

Quand Minerva et moi fûmes installés dans les chaises devant le bureau d'Albus, celui-ci nous informa du triste incident de ce soir. Je ne fus pas réellement surpris. Je n'avais jamais aimé Dean Thomas, il y avait quelque chose de malsain dans les yeux de ce garçon. Et cela se confirmait aujourd'hui. J'étais assez fier de mes Serpentard cependant. Tout comme Albus, je n'avais aucun doute que c'était Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy qui avait réglé le compte de Mr. Thomas, et ils étaient suffisamment habiles pour ne pas se faire prendre.

À mes côtés, Minerva était livide. Elle était littéralement consternée, et une petite partie de moi la comprenait et compatissait. Mais je jubilais également. Après toutes les fois où j'avais été convoqué dans ce bureau pour écouter les critiques innombrables sur mes Serpentard, c'était une douce et rare victoire que c'était cette fois-ci un Gryffondor qui était le méchant et un Serpentard qui était le gentil. Tout de même ! Jamais mes Serpentard n'avaient été aussi loin que Thomas. Du moins pas depuis que j'en était le chef de maison. Je ne tolérerai jamais ce genre d'attitude, et celui qui s'y risquerait le regretterait amèrement.

Bien sûr je ne laissai rien paraître de mes sentiments. C'était l'une des conséquences d'avoir été un espion si longtemps.

En sachant qui était la victime, cela ne me surprit pas qu'Harry eût été le sauveur. Après tout je savais depuis un moment qu'Harry avait le béguin pour la fille Weasley. Il en était peut-être même amoureux. Mais cela, il n'y avait que sa mère, Lily, qui pourrait le lui faire avouer. Elle était la seule qui arrivait à lui tirer les vers du nez, tout comme elle le faisait avec son mari. Je savais par expérience à quel point les hommes Potter pouvaient être têtus.

Nous discutâmes tous les trois longuement des éventuelles conséquences de ces événements, puis je quittai le bureau en soupirant. Demain allait être une longue journée…

* * *

**DEAN POV**

Je me réveillai le corps perclus de douleurs. Mais malgré tout je me sentais mieux que quand je m'étais évanoui. Je regardai autour de moi. Je n'étais visiblement pas à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. C'était surement l'hôpital Saint-Mangouste. Je ne pus m'empêcher de grincer des dents. Ces salauds m'avaient bien amoché.

Je vis mes parents pas trop loin de moi discuter avec un guérisseur. Je n'avais pas envie d'affronter leur déception, alors je ne bougeai pas. Je réfléchissais. Que devais-je faire ? Je n'avais pas envie d'aller à Azkaban. Et même si on ne m'y envoyait pas, ce qui était peu probable vu que le chef des Aurors était le père Potter, l'alternative serait sûrement aussi peu attrayante.

Il ne me restait plus qu'une solution : je devais m'enfuir. M'enfuir et préparer ma vengeance. Tout était la faute de Potter et il devait payer. J'attendis que mes parents repartent se reposer puis je me levai avec difficulté. Je m'habillai avec les vêtements que mes parents avaient apportés, et je me rendis vite compte que je n'avais pas ma baguette.

« Évidemment » pensai-je amèrement.

Je quittai discrètement ma chambre. Comme je m'en doutais, il y avait bien un Auror qui gardait ma porte. C'était une femme qui avait de courts cheveux roses. L'Auror Tonks. Étonnamment elle était toute seule, mais c'est parce qu'ils ne pensaient surement pas que j'allais me réveiller cette nuit. Ce fut une aubaine dont je profitai heureusement. Ils m'avaient sous-estimé et ils allaient le regretter. Je l'assommai rapidement avec un coup de point bien placé dans la nuque, vestiges de mon enfance chez les moldus, puis je l'attrapai avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre et la fis entrer dans ma chambre. Quand je m'aperçus qu'elle était enceinte, je lui pris sa baguette, la fit léviter, et l'allongeai doucement sur mon lit. J'étais désolé car elle avait toujours été sympa avec moi, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

Je me faufilai discrètement dans les couloirs sans me faire repérer. J'entendis une sorte d'alarme, mais je n'y fis pas attention. Comme il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, cela me fut facile. Je me rapprochais de la sortie jubilant intérieurement, car il n'y avait pas de gardiens de sécurité pour surveiller les portes.

Mais je déchantai très rapidement…

* * *

**GUERISSEUR-EN-CHEF GREG HOUSE POV**

J'étais installé tranquillement dans mon bureau en train de boire une tasse de café quand une alarme se déclencha. Je n'y prêtai pas attention puisque je savais que mon assistant et meilleur ami, le guérisseur James Wilson, pourrait gérer la situation. Pourtant, peu de temps après James passa en trombe la porte de mon bureau.

-Greg, viens vite, haleta-t-il. On a une détresse respiratoire grave dans la chambre 406.

-Le jeune Thomas ? Demandai-je sceptique.

Le gamin avait été salement amoché, mais je n'avais rien vu dans son dossier qui aurait pu provoquer une détresse respiratoire. À moins que mes subordonnés n'eussent pas bien fait leur travail.

-C'est bien sa chambre, confirma James, mais ce n'est pas lui qui a ce problème. Il a disparu et nous avons retrouvé l'un des Auror qui le gardait dans son lit. C'est l'Auror Tonks, celle qui est enceinte.

-Quel est le problème avec elle ? Demandai-je peu intéressé.

J'étais un peu irrité qu'il me dérange pendant ma pause pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial qu'une détresse respiratoire.

-Elle a la nuque brisée, me répondit James avec un air grave.

-Et elle vit encore ? ! M'exclamai-je surpris.

Quand James hocha la tête positivement, je me levai brusquement et courut très vite vers la chambre 406. J'esquissai un sourire. Cela devenait enfin intéressant…

* * *

Petit clin d'œil au docteur House (rires).

**Disclaimer ****: Les personnages de Dr House appartiennent à David Shore**

A bientôt pour la suite.


	5. Confrontation

Et voilà le chapitre 5, un peu plus long pour vous remercier de votre patience. ;-)

Relecture ( et un peu correction j'avoue) clarisse972.

Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait plaisir !^^ Ce pauvre Dean en a pris pour son grade dedans (rires). Et après ce chapitre ce sera encore pire !

Klaude : À ça c'est sûr !^^

Justine : Merci pour le compliment !^^ J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.

Omega() : Oui je continue comme tu vois ;-)

Lison-a : Voilà la suite !

Jeanne : Oui il y a une suite ;-)

Cassandre : Ton analyse est intéressante. Tu auras ta réponse bientôt pour Franck et Alice. Quant à Dean, il est majeur dans le monde des Sorciers. Il a dix-sept ans, alors ça se présente plutôt mal pour lui ! Merci pour ta review ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Confrontation**

* * *

**DRAGO POV**

J'ai gardé un œil sur la carte du Maraudeur comme Harry me l'a demandé. Il m'a dit qu'il avait le sentiment que Weasley serait au courant de toute l'histoire avant la fin de la nuit. Force m'est de constater qu'il a eu raison comme toujours. Harry a un très bon instinct auquel j'ai appris à me fier.

En y réfléchissant un peu, je me suis rendu compte que c'est sûrement Granger qui a informé Weasley. À sa place, j'aurais fait pareil. J'espérais qu'il n'avait pas été désagréable avec elle. Il avait la fâcheuse manie de lui parler n'importe comment parfois. Je ne cherchai pas à comprendre pourquoi sa réaction envers elle me préoccupait. J'avais déjà eu trop de pensées étranges à son sujet pour ma tranquillité d'esprit.

Je me rendis discrètement au pied de l'escalier qui menait à la volière, et j'attendis patiemment que Weasley en redescende. Quand il me vit, il se figea un moment et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je ne laissai rien paraître, mais son regard me mit un peu mal à l'aise par son intensité. Puis il fit une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas : il vint vers moi et me tendit la main.

-Merci, me dit-il.

Mon expression du malgré moi laisser transparaître ma surprise, car il eut un léger sourire. Je me repris rapidement et lui serrai la main.

-De rien. C'était normal.

Weasley hocha la tête à mes paroles. Puis il me fixa encore un moment puis me demanda :

-Tu connais un moyen de sortir d'ici discrètement sans se faire repérer, pas vrai ?

Je roulai des yeux et secouai la tête un peu dépité devant la perspicacité d'Harry, puis j'esquissai un léger sourire.

-Harry savait que tu voudrais faire ça, lui répondis-je. C'est pourquoi je suis là.

Weasley haussa les sourcils surpris, puis eu un sourire qui je devais l'admettre était vraiment digne d'un Serpentard. Cette pensée me fit un peu frissonner.

-Je te suis, me dit-il.

OoooO

Nous arrivâmes chez Percy Weasley environ deux heures plus tard. Tous les frères Weasley étaient là. Ils furent un peu surpris de me voir, mais je ne ressentis aucune hostilité de leur part. Et après que leur frère Ronald leur dit tout ce qu'il savait, ils me remercièrent également. Ils étaient encore plus reconnaissants quand je leur expliquai comment Thomas s'était retrouvé à Ste Mangouste.

Après qu'ils se soient tous concertés, ils partirent pour Ste Mangouste. Je les accompagnai par pure curiosité, car j'avais très envie de voir ce qu'ils allaient faire…

* * *

**KINGSLEY POV**

Je revenais de ma pose pour permettre à Tonks de rentrer chez elle quand je me rendis compte qu'il y avait un problème. Il y avait beaucoup d'activité dans la chambre de Thomas et, à ma grande surprise, Tonks n'était pas devant la porte. Me demandant ce qu'il se passait j'interrogeai un Guérisseur. Il m'apprit que selon toute vraisemblance Dean Thomas avait attaqué Tonks et il s'était enfui.

Quand j'appris la gravité de l'état de Tonks, je blêmis me sentant coupable : si je n'étais pas parti, Tonks n'aurait pas été blessée. J'envoyai immédiatement un Patronus à mon chef James Potter sachant qu'il informerait son mari, et je partis en courant pour voir si je pouvais rattraper Thomas. Ce petit salopard ne s'en tirera pas aussi facilement foi de Shacklebolt !

Je croisai deux Agents de Sécurité. Apparemment, ils recherchaient aussi Thomas dans l'hôpital, car personne ne l'avait vu en sortir. Me reconnaissant comme un Auror, ils m'indiquèrent que l'hôtesse d'accueil avait signalé un problème. Je les suivis rapidement, et, en arrivant à l'accueil, je vis Drago Malefoy et les six frères Weasley. Trois d'entre eux étaient au sol et, à ma grande horreur, l'un d'eux semblait mortellement blessé...

* * *

**HARRY POV**

Je me réveillai sentant Ginny remuer contre moi. Comme je m'en doutais, elle semblait faire un cauchemar. Au moment où j'allais la réveiller, elle le fit toute seule. Je glissai mes bras autour d'elle, mais elle se crispa et se mit à crier. Je la rassurais tout de suite :

-Doucement Ginny. C'est moi, Harry.

Je la sentis se détendre contre moi et elle se tourna dans mes bras et se mit à pleurer. Elle me raconta son cauchemar et je la rassurai tout de suite. Je n'aimais pas la voir pleurer, cela m'insupportait.

-Tu ne risques rien maintenant. Je suis là, lui dis-je.

-Oui tu es là, me répondit-elle rêveusement.

Je retins un sourire. Elle se perdait dans mes yeux à nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci je me perdis dans les siens aussi. Je savais qu'elle avait des beaux yeux, mais de près, ils étaient encore plus magnifiques. Il y avait des paillettes d'or qui se mélangèrent à son brun chocolat. Je ne pus me retenir. Je voulais l'embrasser maintenant. Je me penchai vers elle, la regardant toujours dans les yeux. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir me repousser, alors je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient si douces et chaudes. Elle ferma ses yeux alors je fermai les miens. Elle poussa un gémissement puis elle m'embrassa passionnément à ma grande satisfaction. C'était encore mieux que ce que j'espérais. Cette fille allait me rendre fou. Ses lèvres enivrantes glissant en tandem avec les miennes, son corps si délicieusement féminin pressé tout contre moi. Mon corps commençait à réagir alors je rompis le baiser ne voulant pas lui faire peur. Mais la coquine ne voulait pas me laisser faire et reprit voracement possession de ma bouche.

* * *

**GINNY POV**

Je me réveillai en sursaut d'un cauchemar horrible où je vis Dean torturer Harry, puis il me violait sous ses yeux et cette fois Harry ne pouvait pas m'aider. Alors quand je sentis une paire de bras s'enrouler autour de moi, je criai et essayai d'en sortir jusqu'à ce que je reconnaisse leur propriétaire.

-Doucement Ginny. C'est moi, Harry.

Je me détendis immédiatement. Je me retournai dans ses bras et me mis involontairement à pleurer, soulagée. J'étais une femme forte en général, mais là j'avais vraiment besoin de lui. Encore sous le choc, je lui racontai mon rêve cherchant son réconfort. Il me le donna sans réserve, me chuchotant des mots rassurants en me caressant tendrement les cheveux.

-Tu ne risques rien maintenant, ajouta-t-il. Je suis là.

-Oui tu es là, murmurai-je en me plongeant dans ses yeux émeraude.

Ils avaient un effet hypnotique sur moi. Ils étaient si beaux. Je les vis se rapprocher de plus en plus proche et soudain ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes. C'était fabuleux. Ses lèvres étaient douces contre les miennes, mais cela ne me suffit pas. Poussant un gémissement je nouai mes bras autour de son cou et je l'embrassai avec la passion que j'avais retenue si longtemps. Il rompit le baiser, mais j'en voulais plus. Mon archange était enfin dans mes bras et je ne comptais pas le laisser partir si facilement. Je repris possession de ses lèvres, mais peu de temps après je compris pourquoi il avait voulu arrêter quand je sentis sa dureté contre mon ventre. Je relâchai doucement ses lèvres. J'étais heureuse qu'il me désire, mais pour le moment ce désir me dérangeait un peu.

-Désolée, murmurai-je un peu gênée.

J'étais sûre que mes joues étaient bien rouges, je les sentais brûler. Il avait une expression satisfaite et eut un sourire un peu amusé, mais autrement, il ne fit aucun commentaire et je lui en fus reconnaissante. Il se mit sur le dos et me serra simplement contre son côté. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et il passa son bras autour de moi puis m'embrassa sur la tête. J'étais heureuse qu'il soit là pour moi. Finalement, cet évènement malheureux m'avait donné ce que je désirais : mon Archange. Je soupirai pensant à ce qui se passerait plus tard ce matin.

-J'espère qu'il ira en prison, murmurai-je.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, mon père y veillera, répondit mon Archange. Mais si jamais ce n'est pas le cas et qu'il essaie à nouveau de te faire du mal, de quelque manière que ce soit, ce sera la dernière chose qu'il ne fera jamais, je te le promets.

Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'il était très sérieux et je priai pour que cela n'arrive jamais.

Mais ma prière ne fut pas entendue, comme je le découvrirais plus tard malheureusement.

* * *

**GÉNÉRAL POV**

_Un peu plus tôt :_

Quand les frères Weasley et Drago entrèrent à Ste Mangouste, ils tombèrent directement sur Dean Thomas, et Ron attaqua immédiatement.

_-Reducto !_ S'exclama-t-il en visant les jambes.

Dean esquiva en jurant. Il avait réussi à ne pas se faire remarquer par le personnel de l'hôpital jusqu'à présent, et il avait réussi à se faufiler devant l'hôtesse d'accueil en utilisant un sort de Désillusion pour pouvoir sortir. Mais les frères Weasley avaient tout gâché. Comment avaient-ils réussi à le voir ?

Évidemment, il ne pouvait pas savoir que Drago avait jeté sur eux le sort Aspectabilis revelio*. C'était un sort qu'Harry avait inventé et qui permettait de modifier sa vue pour voir toutes les choses invisibles. Il l'avait jeté en informulé bien sûr. Seul Harry décidait à qui il confiait ce sort bien pratique.

Les sortilèges commencèrent à pleuvoir des deux côtés et la femme qui était au bureau de réception se cacha derrière son bureau et activa l'alarme.

_-Expelliarmus! Impedimenta! Stupéfix! Protego! Bombarda!_

Drago regarda le duel dissimulé lui aussi par un sort de Désillusion, ne voulant pas s'en mêler. Il voyait les frères Weasley et Thomas envoyer des sorts et esquiver. L'un des sorts lancé avait désactivé le sortilège de Désillusion de Thomas et celui-ci était maintenant parfaitement visible. Drago devait admettre que Thomas se débrouillait plutôt bien, car six contre un n'était pas évident. Mais c'est vrai qu'il avait été entrainé pour se battre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Drago ricana un peu, pensant à son meilleur ami.

Les Weasley voulaient faire du mal à Thomas, mais leurs sorts étaient plutôt raisonnables selon l'avis de Drago. Cela changea quand il vit Thomas se faire toucher par un maléfice surprise de Bill Weasley qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Mais vu le cri de douleur que poussa Thomas, il n'avait rien d'agréable. Weasley était un Briseur de malédiction après tout. Mais c'est alors que le duel tourna mal.

Dean en représailles tira un sort de coupe à Bill. Seulement comme Bill avait bougé, le sort s'abattit sur son cou au lieu de son bras et le sang se mit à couler à flots. Dean se figea, horrifié par l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre. Il voulait se défendre, pas tuer Bill !

-Bill ! Crièrent les autres frères Weasley en se précipitant vers lui.

Bill mit sa main sur son cou, mais l'artère carotide était touchée et il s'effondra sur le sol. Drago n'eut d'autre choix que d'intervenir sinon Bill Weasley allait mourir. Il poussa tout les autres frères de son chemin, enleva la main qui couvrait le cou de Bill, et se mit à scander un chant que lui avait appris Severus Rogue en passant sa baguette sur la coupure :

_-Vulnera samento…Vulnera samento… Vulnera samento…*_

Sous les yeux soulagés des frères Weasley, la coupure de referma et Bill s'évanouit à cause du stress intense qu'il avait subi.

-Il a besoin de voir un Guérisseur et de prendre rapidement une potion pour reconstituer le sang qu'il a perdu, annonça Drago. Mais sinon il est tiré d'affaire.

Drago sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Quand il se retourna, il constata que cette main appartenait à Ron Weasley qui le regardait les yeux pleins de larmes et de gratitude.

-Merci Drago, merci.

Drago nota avec surprise que Weasley l'avait appelé par son prénom. Mais bon, vu qu'il venait de sauver la vie de son frère, il supposait que c'était normal.

-De rien Ron, répondit-il en souriant légèrement.

Tous les autres frères le remercièrent également chaleureusement. Il se sentait un peu dépassés, mais néanmoins satisfait.

Dean soulagé se releva et se mit à courir. C'était une erreur, car tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Ron fou de rage se leva également et tourna sa baguette vers lui.

_-Crucio !*_

Drago leva un sourcil surpris. Quand Ron lui avait demandé un sort qui pouvait causer beaucoup de douleur, il avait naturellement proposé celui-ci. Mais il ne pensait pas que Ron avait ce qu'il fallait en lui pour le jeter. Visiblement il s'était trompé.

Percy était un peu choqué que son frère connaisse et utilise ce sort. Fondamentalement, il avait le même effet que le sortilège Doloris. Mais étant un sort étranger, il n'était pas dans la liste des Sortilèges Impardonnables.

Ron fut très satisfait quand le sort toucha sa cible et que celle-ci se mit à hurler de douleur. Sa rage alimentait le sort : Dean avait blessé sa petite sœur et il avait failli tuer Bill ! Sa trahison n'avait aucune limite.

Dean était dans un monde de douleur. Certaine de ses blessures se rouvrir et se mirent à saigner sous cet assaut. Mais par chance pour lui, Charlie intervient :

-Arrête Ron, dit-il en levant la baguette de Ron vers le haut. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Après ce qu'il a fait, il le mérite ! Cria Ron.

-Je sais qu'il doit payer, répondit Charlie avec une voix apaisante. Mais on doit s'occuper de Bill, alors confions-le aux Aurors. Il va allez en prison.

Ron regarda son frère un moment dans les yeux puis finit par se calmer voyant que Charlie avait raison.

Mais Dean avait d'autres plans. Il n'avait aucune envie d'allez en prison alors il rassembla ses forces et cria en visant le sol :

_-Reducto !_

Seulement son sort eut des conséquences auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Il était si désespéré de s'enfuir que son sort était plus puissant que prévu et il toucha également une des banquettes qui était là pour les visiteurs. Celle-ci explosa.

Quand la fumée se dissipa, Charlie était inconscient sur le sol, le front en sang, et Ron était à genou regardant fixement sa poitrine. Où plutôt ce qui la transperçait. Un éclat de bois l'avait atteint. Du sang se mit à couler de sa bouche sous les yeux horrifiés de tout le monde. Il regarda Dean les yeux accusateurs et il s'effondra sur le sol. Fred et George et Drago se précipitèrent vers lui et le retournèrent. Ils virent Ron leur sourire puis la vie quitta ses yeux. Fred et George regardèrent Drago les yeux suppliants, mais il secoua la tête, désolé. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Ils s'effondrèrent en larme sur le corps de leur petit frère. Percy les regardait, désespéré. Il n'osait pas laisser Bill tout seul.

-Charlie ? Demanda-t-il la voix pleine de larmes contenues.

Drago qui vérifiait déjà lui dit d'une voix un peu rauque:

-Il est vivant, mais inconscient. Lui aussi doit voir un Guérisseur. Il a peut-être un traumatisme crânien ou un œdème cérébral.

Être ami avec Harry Potter l'avait obligé à être formé un peu en guérison.

Dean n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il avait tué son meilleur ami ! Comment une journée qui avait si bien commencé pouvait se terminer si mal ? Il ne pouvait pas rester là, il ne pouvait pas ! Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure et les jambes tremblantes il recommença à courir.

Fred, George et Percy étaient trop sous le choc pour pouvoir faire quelque chose, et quand Drago s'en rendit compte il ne réagit pas assez vite et Dean sortit de l'hôpital. Drago essaya de lui courir après, mais la vue du corps de Ron le stoppa net.

C'est ainsi que les retrouvèrent les agents de sécurité.

* * *

**REMUS POV**

J'avais finalement décidé de rejoindre Tonks à l'hôpital. Je ne savais pas si elle pourrait rentrer avec moi, mais au moins j'allais m'assurer qu'elle mangerait correctement. Je lui avais préparé un tuperoir avec son plat préféré gardé bien au chaud par un sort de conservation. En arrivant, je croisai Dean Thomas, un de mes anciens élèves. Il n'avait pas l'air bien. En le regardant de plus près, je constatai qu'il était blessé et qu'il saignait.

-Bonsoir Dean. Que t'est-il arrivé ? Lui demandai-je, inquiet.

Il sursauta et me regarda un bref moment avec ce qui me semblait être de la peur.

-Bonsoir Professeur, me répondit-il avec une voix tremblante. Ce n'est rien, il y a eu une bagarre à l'hôpital.

Pensant immédiatement à ma femme je lui demandai vivement ce qu'il s'était passé. Je constatai avec stupeur que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

-Il y a des blessés. Ron est mort.

Je le regardai sous le choc. C'était impossible ! Et puis je pensai, consterné :

-Molly, Arthur. Il faut les prévenir.

Une lueur sembla s'allumer dans les yeux de Dean.

-Vous pouvez me faire un Portoloin ? Je voudrai leur dire moi-même. Il était mon meilleur ami.

Je protestai un moment.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça. Non je vais y aller.

Une lueur un peu folle s'alluma dans ses yeux. Je mis cela sur le compte de la douleur. Il n'arrêtait pas de tourner son regard vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. Il devait penser au corps de Ron là-bas.

-Non laissez-moi faire, insista-t-il frénétiquement. Et puis votre femme est blessée aussi.

Cela me figea littéralement sur place.

-QUOI ? Hurlai-je affolé.

-Chut, me dit-il en levant les mains. Ce n'est rien de grave, elle est juste assommée.

Sa réaction me semblait un peu étrange, mais je ne voulais plus perdre de temps et je commençai à marcher vers l'hôpital. Il me retint.

-Le Portoloin, me rappela-t-il.

-Oh, c'est vrai, répondis-je un peu distrait.

Finalement, ça m'arrangeait qu'il annonce la mauvaise nouvelle à Arthur et Molly, alors je pris une Mornille dans ma poche et la tourna en Portoloin.

-Bon courage Dean, lui dis-je en lui tapotant l'épaule et je courus vers l'hôpital.

Je crus entendre « j'en aurais besoin », mais je n'étais pas tout à fait sûr. En arrivant dans l'entrée, je vis la scène chaotique et les frères Weasley entourés de Guérisseurs. Mais Dora n'était nulle part en vue. Je reconnus Kingsley, son partenaire, qui parlait avec Drago Malefoy et je me dirigeai vers lui.

-Dean Thomas m'a dit que Dora a été assommée et que Ron Weasley est mort ? Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Kingsley se tourna brusquement vers moi.

-Vous avez vu Thomas ? Où ?

-Euh, là dehors. Pourquoi ?

-Vite, cria Kingsley, il est dehors !

Quatre vigiles se précipitèrent avec lui vers la sortie, mais je lui criai :

-Attendez ! Je lui ai donné un Portoloin pour qu'il puisse prévenir Arthur et Molly. Pourquoi vous le cherchez ?

-Vous avez fait quoi ? S'exclama Kingsley. Oh Merlin, Remus ! C'est lui qui a tué Ron Weasley !

Je le regardai sous le choc, incrédule.

-Ce n'est pas tout, continua Kingsley en revenant vers moi.

Il posa une main sur mon épaule et l'expression sur son visage me laissa entendre que je n'allais pas aimer ce qu'il avait à me dire. J'avais raison.

-Tonks est dans le coma Remus, et elle a très peu de chance de s'en sortir, car elle a la nuque brisée. Et c'est Thomas qui lui a fait ça !

Mon monde s'effondra sous mes pieds.

* * *

Alors ? Envie de me maudire ? (rires). Vous inquiétez pas ma sœur l'a déjà fait ! C'est une grande fan de Ron.

Les choses empirent et ce n'est pas fini !

*_Aspectabilis revelio_. Non aspectabilis : Invisible . Revelio : Révélation.

*_Vulnera samento_ : HP6 le film.

*_Crucio_ (Endoloris). Cruciatus : Torture/Supplice. Le Cruciatus est le nom original du sort inventé par JK Rowling.

À bientôt pour la suite !^^


End file.
